Confusion
by aanonymouss
Summary: Daisy has too many feelings at once, maybe that's why she got Community service. She's insecure and thinks she's not enough but she shows the opposite to others. Who will she meet when things start getting very weird.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuuuuuuck" i groaned while i stood in a dull locker room, full of dull lockers, breathing dull air, feeling dull. Yep, this is going to suck balls. I opened my locker and found a very bright orange jumpsuit "Ehhh. Why the fuck not?" I threw off my clothes and stuffed them into the locker without even bothering to fold it. I felt that someone was staring at me and as soon as i turn around, I see a curly haired guy checking me out. "May I fucking help you?" I blurted out feeling blood rushing to my face. "Nah I'm just watching you undress." He smiled and walked closer to me. "Fuck off!" I stepped away and took the jumpsuit out of the locker as he stared at my body.

I got dressed while this fucking stranger watched me? What the hell man. "Dude seriously what the hell is wrong with you? Stop staring at me like that." "Why?" He replied with a grin on his face. "Just leave me the fuck alone" I dashed outsideto find that there was a group of people standing in a line staring at a huge tall dark man. He turned to me and asked "Why are you late?" "Because i can." I replied mocking his voice. Seriously, who the hell did this man think he was? "I'll be watching you." I brought my hand to my forehead "Aye aye captain cuntslap" I replied. He grabbed me by the suit lifting me up "Don't play games with me!" Everyone looked shocked by the man's reaction. He let me go and ordered me to the line.

In the line stood a guy with a neat haircut and big blue eyes like the sky. next to him stood a chick with huge hoop earings and a ponytail. By her side stood the pretty face and along her side was a ghetto dude with a cap and next was a tall guy who seemed toned from sports. I stood next to the shy looking guy with the neat hair cut. "Hey" he looked at me and then looked away like if he couldn't believe i was talking to him. "I'm Daisy." "I-I'm Simon." "Nice to meet you... Simon." The probation worker gave instructions as the 'pretty girl' talked on her phone "I'm talking here!" the probation worker snapped and he snatched the phone from her hand and then he was taking pretty boy's, tall boy's, everyone's phone including mine. He then sent us to paint some stupid benches infront of some river.

"Why are you here cutie?" the boy with the curly hair asked. "I trashed some twats house. I literally mean 'trashed'." I chuckled at the memory. The guy in the cap kicked his bucket into the water as he complained at the paint on his cap and he disapeared into the building. I started painting as I heard the cute kid offending Simon "Oi! seriously. Leave him alone." I snapped at him. I couldn't let him treat Simon like that. Simon turned to me with a thankful smile and i returned one. "I'm sorry love, didn't mean to upset you" the boy smirked and walked back to his bench. What an arsehole. Thunder struck and I nearly flew off me shoes terrified at the sound. The sky looked gray but what caught my attention was a massive cloud extending and out of nowhere there where big boulders of hail falling from the sky. One crashed into the probation worker's car causing it to be smashed. "Classic" laughed the arsehole. More boulders fell and everyone ran to the community center for shelter. We where almost by the door when I felt something shiver through my body like electricity. Instead of burning it was cold like ice but it was over soon. We all fell to the ground. It looked as if I wasn't the only one struck.

"What the fuck was that?" said the pretty girl panting from the sprint. "Lightning. We shouldv'e been killed." I went pale at Simon's words. "Hey! Look what you've done to cutie. Watch what you say weird kid." I wasn't feeling well. I had to get out of here. Quick!. "I'm out of here. This is bullshit!" I stormed away into the the community center with 'Curly' following me. I ran into the locker rooms and threw everything on as fast as i could. I was dressed in seconds and when i rushed outside i bumped into the kid. "In a hurry?" he asked giving me a flirty smile "No." I snapped back at him. "Listen, how about this? You let me stay at your flat and i'll give you some wonderfull sex?" "Leave me alone you twat" I tried to walk away but he held my arm "Please. I'm starving and i have nowhere to go." Was he trying to make me feel bad for him? I gazed into his green eyes and couldn't take it "Ok, but if you touch me I'll fucking kill you. Got it?" He raised both of his hands in surrender. What a beautiful dickhead.


	2. Chapter 2

We strolled down the streets into an alley way for a shortcut. "How far is your flat? I feel like we've been walking for ages" "Stop complaining you twat! We're almost there. What the hell is your name anyway?" "Nathan." We met the tall building I lived in and took the lift to the 5th floor and into my shitty flat. When I opened the door I found one of my bras on the sofa and I rushed to pick it up before he would notice but it was too late "Pink would look nice on you" He raised one eyebrow and got closer. Too close. What do I do? I pushed him away awkwardly. I rushed to my room and crashed into my bed feeling frustrated.

I couldn't breathe due to the position my face was in so I turn my head slightly to the door and I see Nathan at the door. "Do you have anything clean that I could change into?" Oh yeah. I forgot he was staying over. I stood up too fast and I lost my balance and crashed onto the floor in my fours and burned my knee with the rug. "Oh my fucking god! Shit!" I sat down and buried my face in my hands. I felt Nathan walk closer and as he sat down on the floor right in front of me. I put my hands down to see his face. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. What? That's it? He's all sexual and now he just kisses me on the fucking cheek?

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my lips. I buried my hands in his hair as I kissed him tightly and he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He nibbled on my neck as his hands traveled under my shirt. He was about to un button my pants when I interrupted " Um….. Nathan…." "Yeah?" " I-I think we shouldn't have sex." He sat up "Okay" and sighed.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen leaving him behind. I closed my eyes and saw everything happening backwards. All that had happened to me today flashed by me rewinding every moment, second that occurred. I find myself at my ex's flat with a can of spray paint in hand. This was last week when I got caught because of the graffiti on that twat's front door. Hold up. Did I just re-wind time? Fuck this I'm going home. If this is reality I'll just avoid all this shit happening to me and everything will be back to normal. I'll probably make some time to check on the guys at the community center some time.

I wanted to end this story here because it wasn't coming out as planned.

Sorry for the inconvenience. Soon there will be other Misfits fanfic coming from me.


End file.
